Akrypa Ali Shariati
'Akrypa Ali Shariati'' (urodzona 5 lipca 2011 roku w Zielnyborze - Królestwo Teutonii) - Imanka Zielonego Kościoła, rewolucjonistka i uczestniczka Powstania Marcowego. Pisała w IWA i Ciemnicy. Była premier Islamskiej Federacji, Bialenii i Brodrii. Aktualnie udziela się w Republice Bialenii, Mandragoratie Wandystanu, NUPIA, Księstwie Sarmacji i Federacji Nordackiej. '''Księstwo Sarmacji Jest to jej pierwsza mikronacja i działała w niej w okresie od lipca 2011 do Powstania Marcowego w 2012. Głównym jej polem działalności był sport Teutoński oraz próby polityki pozaparlamentarnej. 11 lutego 2013 roku po namowach Andrzeja Swarzewskiego i zgodzie władz Księstwa powróciła z banicji i rozpoczęła krótką, kilku miesięczną działalność. Jednak niemożliwość zaadaptowania się w Sarmacji sprawiła, że nigdy nie rozpoczęła v-życia tylko tam i jej aktywność nigdy nie była wielka, choć podejmowała kilka prób jeszcze do 2017 roku. "Wstyd było mieć w rodzinie Akrypę" - Jeremiasz Winchester, czerwiec 2013 Za swoją działalność po 2013 roku nagrodzona została tytułem szlacheckim Szlachetnej Damy (trzy wsie) oraz dwoma odznaczeniami: * Medal 10-lecia Teutonii * Brązowy Medal Budowniczego Powstanie Marcowe ]] Po rozczarowaniu się ustrojem i kulturą Sarmacką związała się w styczniu 2012 roku z osobą Jana Kaniewskiego. Akrypa odeszła z Partii dla Pokoleń a Kaniewski z Partii Konserwatywnej po porażkach tych partii. W tamtym czasie ukształtował się w sejmie KS podział 2-2-2-1 wśród głównych partii dzięki systemowi głosów ważonych. PDP połączyła się z Narodowym Odrodzeniem Teutonii a PK umierała w marazmie. Towarzysze Akrypa i Kaniewski i jakiś czas potem Piter rozpoczęli działanie dwuliniowe. Na drodze legalnej powołali 1 lutego 2012 roku Sarmacką Akcje Ludową która miała stanowić połączenie aktywnych elementów opozycji pozaparlamentarnej i podjąć próby legalnego wpływania na rzeczywistość. Jednak gdy na tej drodze, mimo starań i aktywności nie dało się walczyć z atakami elit Księstwa, rozpoczęto budowę drugiej zbrojnej linii w postaci Armii Wyzwolenia Teutonii która miała za zadanie wyzwolenie zbrojne ziem Teutońskich z rąk Sarmackiego okupanta i walkę z wszelkimi jawnymi i skrytymi poplecznikami Monarchofaszyzmu. 11 marca rozpoczął się pierwszy zryw powstańczy. Główny sukces pierwszego zrywu był sukcesem propagandowym ponieważ przyłączył do obozu niepodległościowego nowe osoby, choćby tak znamienite jak Andrzej Swarzewski. Nie osiągnął on jednak sukcesów militarnych ponieważ działania prowadziły osoby w ukryciu. Jednak 18 marca drugi, już jawny zryw doprowadził do opanowania pewnych obszarów Teutonii. Akrypa przez cały ten okres dowodziła bojownikami AWT w Auterrze która stała się jedynym obszarem który udało się w pełni opanować, zabezpieczyć oraz odeprzeć 3 próby przywrócenia porządku przez siły Księstwa. 1 Kwietnia mimo sprzeciwu jedynego posła z NOT, sejm z Księciem pozbawił ją formalnie obywatelstwa Księstwa. 21 marca proklamowano powstanie Dżamahiriji Teutońsko-Sarmackiej której stolicą wybrana została właśnie Auterre. Broniła się tam jako głównodowodząca Gwardii Stolicy jednak, mimo jej opozycji i głoszenia potrzeby dalszej walki w Teutonii, 18 kwietnia, miesiąc po opanowaniu Auterry, Ludowy Komitet Polityczny pod przewodnictwem Andrzeja Swarzewskiego podjął decyzje o wycofaniu się z tych terenów i podjęcie próby tworzenia państwowości na wyspie Bialenii. 20 kwietnia opuściła swoją ojczyznę marząc o tym, że kiedyś powróci do niej gdy ta będzie wreszcie wolna. Zjednoczona Dżamahirija Narodów Pierwszy raz stanęła na wyspie Bialenii w 21 kwietnia bo wygnaniu z swojej rodzimej Teutońskiej ziemi przez Sarmatów. Od samych początków związana z miastem Bengazi. W okresie do koronowania się Jana Kaniewskiego na króla była Przewodniczącą Ludowego Komitetu Regionalnego który zajmował się sprawami samorządowymi w ZDN. Była także Burmistrzynią Bengazi z którego to miasta uczyniła najaktywniejszy ośrodek miejski na Wyspie. Jej głównymi sukcesami w polityce zagranicznej była współpraca z Islamską Federacją co przyczyniło się do nawrócenia Akrypy jak i innych mieszkańców rejonu na Szyizm w tym czasie. "Dzięki monarchii jesteśmy o stopień wyżej w rozwoju." - Jan Kaniewski, 7 maja "Rozwój państwa nie zależy od tego jakie są rządy, ale od tego kto jest sprawuje." - Andrzej Swarzewski, 7 maja 5 maja 2012 roku Jan Kaniewski koronował się na Króla co spotkało się z sprzeciwem tylko ze strony Akrypy która uważała to za całkowite zaprzeczenie ideałów Powstania Marcowego. Początkowo planowała stworzyć opozycję jednak gdy żaden inny działacz państwowy jej nie poparł 7 maja opuściła swoją nową ojczyznę. Jednak dzięki jej dokonaniom dla regionu, mieszkańcy Bengazi na zawsze pozostali w miłości do jej osoby i w związku z jej ideałami dalej prowadzili walkę rewolucyjną z nową monarchią. "Bengazi jest najpiękniejszym miastem v-świata. Przechodząc uliczkami widać piękne płaskorzeźby, wszędzie mnóstwo bazarków, ludzie mijają się uśmiechnięci a w tle słychać co jakiś czas pieśni szyickie lub rewolucyjne. Miasto jest piękne duchem Wolności." - Akrypa Apaczowo Pierwszy raz odwiedziła Apaczowo na zaproszenie Abdullaha Aykma 12 kwietnia 2012 roku, a dzień później otrzymała obywatelstwo. Miesiąc później to właśnie tutaj postanowiła zamieszkać po opuszczeniu Bengazi. W Apaczowie przeżyła okres fascynacji ruchem ekologicznym. Wspierała ruchy dążące do zielonego Keynesizmu które miały budować aktywność w walce o zdrową ziemię. W tym samym czasie wspierała sport i została Szamanką Sportu. Nie odniosła jednak żadnych sukcesów politycznych i swoją przyszłość wiązała zdecydowanie z Islamską Federacją, wtedy państwem podległym Apaczom. Islamska Federacja Na stałe związała się z IF od 8 maja 2012 roku. W małym pałacyku na przedmieściach Muchmulism znalazła czas na rozpoczęcie poważnych studiów nad religią v-islamem. W późniejszym okresie dała się namówić Sułtanowi by pracować dla Islamskiej Federacji w służbie Allaha. Starała się zwiększać prestiż i dzięki jej staraniom IF odzyskało niepodległość od Apaczowa i prowadziło niezależną politykę zagranicą. Utrzymywano dobre stosunki z NUPIA, Królestem Hassenlandu i Wandolezją. Akrypa starała się także budować w IF reprezentacje obywateli we władzach i społeczeństwo obywatelskie. Akrypa włączyła też na zasadach autonomii Wolny Wolnograd. Za swoje zasługi otrzymała tytuł Kaliffa (Premiera IF) i do 2013 zmieniła IF w rozwijającą się mikronacje jednak cały ten sukces został zniszczony w wyniku Wojny Domowej. Wanadolezja Przyjechała na te ziemie z Islamskiej Federacji 9 lutego 2013 roku w trakcie budowania na nich zjednoczonego Królestwa. Rozpoczęła szybko rozwijać swoje wpływy na dworze dzięki rozwiązywaniu problemów gospodarczych i pomocy pieniężnej mudżahedinów z IF. 11 marca otrzymała tytuł Wielkiego Mistrza. Wszystko to wykorzystała do budowy w całej mikronacji siatki partii komunistycznej i Frontu Rewolucji Krichta. 14 marca rozpoczęła się w całym kraju Rewolucja która doprowadziła do abdykacji, aresztowania i roztrzelania króla Elmuka VII Wikarde'a i utworzenia Socjalistycznej Republiki Wanadolezji. Nowy rząd szybko związał się sojuszem z Islamską Federacją i doprowadził do rozkwitu tego zachodniego cypla Nordaty. Jednak gdy w czerwcu 2013 roku wybuchła wojna domowa w IF a SRW poparła rewolucjonistów z DB wojska Emira doprowadziły do zniszczenia Republiki i reszta żywych mieszkańców podzieliła się. Część pojechała do DB i założyła miasto Topolowo a część która pochłonięta ideami Rewolucji Szyickiej popłynęła do Bałmucji i tam zaczęła nawracać Tatarów na Czerwony Szyizm. Wielkie Księstwo Burbonii W okresie upadku tej mikronacji w 2013 roku przybyła do niej i stała się oficjalnie ostatnim członkiem Stowarzyszenia Przyjaciół Burbonii którego zadaniem jest propagowanie kultury i historii w Burbonii mikroświecie. Akrypa nie popierała oczywiście rządów Absolutystycznych jednak fascynowała ją wysoka kultura Burbonii i w okresie od 2 stycznia do 14 kwietnia 2013 roku kształciła się w Burbonii w aspektach sztuk plastycznych, poezji i literatury pięknej. Wojna Domowa w IF i Dżamahirija Bialeńska 2 czerwca 2013 Akrypa będąca wówczas Premierem IF rozpoczęła reformę państwa zmierzającą do tworzenia form demokratycznych w Absolutystycznej Monarchii Sułtana, za pomocą sprytnego manewru podsunieła Sułtanowi długą ustawę w której środku oddawał ludowi część swojej władzy. Sułtan udawał, że popiera liberalne reformy które miały uczynić z IF poważną mikronację jednak tak naprawdę przygotowywał zamach stanu który nastąpił 16 czerwca. Wykorzystując pobyt Premiera w Bialenii, za pomocą wojska opanował on stolicę państwa Muchmulism tworząc juntę Wojskową a samego siebie ogłaszając Emirem z władzą Absolutną. Rozpoczął także inwazje na inne ziemie nad którymi powiewała flaga IF głosząc potrzebę walki z terrorystami. Jednak mimo utraty stolicy Akrypie udało się wzbudzić rewolucyjne uczucia w mieszkańcach Bialeni i odeprzeć ataki wojsk Emira co doprowadziło do wojny domowej która trwała od 2 czerwca do 29 sierpnia 2013 roku i doprowadziła ostatecznie do podziału mikronacji . W trakcie walk powstała 27 lipca 2013 roku komitetowa Dżamahirija Bialeńska i monarchiczny Islamski Emirat Arabski. Walki trwały jednak jeszcze jednak miesiąc a w wyniku pokoju podpisanego 29 sierpnia byłe tereny IF graniczące z NUPIA zostały w formię autonomii ponownie tam włączone razem z wyspą Fjarą a na Bialenii, Anatolii i wyspie Aharze uznano państwowość DB. "Komitety ludowe składały się z ochotników będących specjalistami w danej dziedzinie. Było to swoiste zastąpienie władzy parlamentu, w którym poseł z oczywistych powodów nie jest ekspertem w każdej dziedzinie. Komitety ludowe były więc komitetami eksperckimi, które były otwarte na lud." - Andrzej Swarzewski w pracy „System prawny i ustrojowy w Dżamahiriji” Początkowo Przywódcą DB został Jan Kaniewski jednak już po tygodniu (3 sierpnia) zrezygnował z tej funkcji i na jego zastępstwo tę funkcje pełniła Akrypa przez co skumulowała funkcje Przewodniczącego Komitetów Generalnego i Regionalnego. Początkowo próbę budowy państwa popierał także Andrzej Swarzewski ale szybko też z niej zrezygnował by zająć się swoim życiem w Księstwie Sarmacji Mimo tych trudnych warunków Akrypa w Dżamahiriji Bialeńskiej odniosła kilka wartych uwagi sukcesów. Razem z Ali ibn Abi Talibem udało się dokonać reformy Zielonego Kościoła dzięki której w formie administracyjnej istnieje do dziś. Utworzono pierwsze zaczątki kontroli Bialenii nad Anatolią. Dzięki Janowi Kaniewskiemu utworzono system gospodarki bez pieniężnej który funkcjonuje na obszarze DB do dziś. Jednak od 29 września nastąpił kryzys państwa gdy większość sarmatów opuściła DB by wrócić do Księstwa co pogrążyło Bialenie ponownie w chaosie a obszar ziem jakie kontrolowały Komitety ograniczył się do dzisiejszego obszaru DB w Republice Bialenii. Republika Bialeńska Stan ten istniał do czasu gdy ponownie rozczarowani Sarmacją jej obywatele pod przywództwem Andrzeja Swarzewskiego postanowili ponownie zaprowadzić porządek na wyspie. 15 listopada powołano w Wolnogradzie Komitet Założycielski który następnie korzystając z zasobów wywiezionych z Sarmacji opanował całą wyspę przy braku oporu ze strony DB. Wizja Republiki Prezydenckiej nie przemawiała do Akrypy jednak nie chciała ona także szkodzić walką bez szans nowo powstałej Republice która i tak na warunki Polinu była ostoją wolności. Postanowiła więc przebywać w osamotnieniu z dala od życia publicznego. Stan ten utrzymał się aż do 12 lutego 2014. Ostatecznie jednak udało się ją przekonać do pracy w nowych strukturach przez duet Andrzej Swarzewski i Maria von Primisz. Akrypa nie widziała możliwości propagowania demokracji komitetowej, więc główna jej działalność w RB przeszła w aspekty sportu, kultury, religii i nauki. Mimo to pełniła w RB funkcję Premiera VII Kadencji oraz była posłanką do Parlamentu RB XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, LXXVI, LXXVII, LXXXIII, LXXXIV, LXXXV, LXXXVI, LXXXVII, LXXXIX, XC, XIC, XIIIC kadencji. 4 kwietnia 2014 roku ukazała się jej pierwsza i główna praca na temat Języka Bialeńskiego. 7 grudnia 2014 roku otworzyła pierwszą w historii Bialenii rozgłośnie radiową. "Radio Marzec" nadawało audycje kilkanaście razy w tygodniu w regularnych seriach i audycjach wyjątkowych. Jednak po zakończeniu roku 1 stycznia 2015 roku radio umarło z przyczyn niskiego zainteresowania. W okresie od stycznia 2015 jako szefowa spółdzielni Pony Food Company brała udział w Lobby Żywnościowym. Pony Food Company było firmą zarządzaną przez samorząd pracowniczy a wykorzystując swoją potężną dominacje w produkcji żywności na terenie Republiki Bialeńskiej i model gospodarczy nakładający ustaloną kwotę na obywatela którą musiał przekazywać na rzecz firmy żywnościowej, Akrypa dogadała się z większością parlamentarną posłów w RB i ustanowiła jednocześnie pełny, prawny monopol dla Pony Food Company oraz zwiększanie cen żywności. 17 grudnia 2014 roku założyła Instytut Wprowadzania Akryponyzmu którego zadaniem była dekonstrukcja rzeczywistości w Republice Bialeńskiej i całym Polinie. Instytut działał prężnie wydając co jakiś czas nowe prace teoretyczne, organizując wydarzenia kulturalne i sportowe a także nadając w kontrze do Uniwersytetu Bialeńskiego tytuły naukowe. Kontynuowano w IWA także prace nad Językiem Bialeńskim oraz w współpracy z BPD wystawiono kilkakrotnie kandydatów do wyborów parlamentarnych. Powolna śmierć IWA rozpoczęła się wraz z rotryzacją Bialeni która miała miejsce w 2017 roku a jej miejsce przyjęła Ciemnica. 23 lutego 2017 roku z jej inicjatywy ogłoszono w Bengazi powstanie czasopisma literackiego Ciemnica. Okazywało się ono w formacie jednodniówek w nieregularnych odstępach czasu od 1 marca do 5 listopada 2017. Z Ciemnicą związany był także Ali ibn Abi Talib i Maciej Kamiński. "Jeżeli ktoś teraz powie, że obrazek nie pasuje, to znaczy, że nie chce mu się nawet na sekundę pochylić nad robotą, jaką Akrypa w to wkłada. Przekaz pośredni jest tu w punkt." - Maciej Kamiński na temat Ciemnicy, 22 sierpnia Od 24 kwietnia 2019 roku Minister Kodyfikacji u Prezydenta RB Andrzeja Swarzewskiego i jako jedyny członek Gabinetu Prezydenckiego jego dowodząca. Zajmuję się porządkowaniem prawa Republiki po kryzysie Sarmackim. Akrypa prowadziła także na prośbę mieszkańców Bengazi klub piłkarski. "Kolejna trenerka z nieśmiałą i mało widowisko przeszłością w SLP. Skrzydła rozwinęła i prawdziwe doświadczenie zdobyła przed dwa sezony prowadząc zespół FC Bengazi, wychodziło jej to jednak ze zmiennym szczęściem, choć trzeba przyznać że nie zwykła przegrywać. Wielbicielka zasady, że dobry zespół buduje się od tyłu umie sprawić niespodziankę, należy wspomnieć chociażby sezon drugi kiedy to Maria von Primisz wprost mówiła nie mogąc znaleźć sposobu na pustynną defensywę, “straciłam mistrzostwo przez Akrypę”. To jest chyba najlepsza rekomendacja tego szkoleniowca!" - Skarb Kibica Ligi Bialeńskiej, Sezon 4 Brodria Jest obok Grutina i Karola Abbota jednyną założycielką tej mikronacji, która powstała w lutym 2014. Razem z Abbotem stworzyła Unie Liberalno-Demokratyczną i starała się stworzyć z Brodrii wzorową społeczność opartą na wartościach wolnościowych i egalitarnych. 2 marca 2014 jako liderka zwycięskiej w wyborach parlamentarnych ULD została pierwszym w historii Brodrii Premierem i dzień później 3 marca została Marszałkiem Izby Rad. 31 marca 2014 podała się do dymisji z obu urzędów i udała na emigracje z powodu sporów z obozem Prezydenckim który dążył wtedy to stworzenia ustroju Superprezydenckiego. Od lutego 2014 już nigdy nie zmieniła stałego miejsca zamieszkania jakim jest Bengazi jednak posiada także własny domek letni (mimo mieszkania w pustynnym mieście słabo znosi upały) w Bałmustanie który często odwiedza i w tym czasie integruje się z społecznością Tatarską. W późniejszym okresie po upadku władzy Grutina brała udział w opozycji antymonarchicznej i pomagała likwidować konflikty między Carstwem i Związkiem Brodryjskim. Od 27 kwietnia 2019 roku jedna z członkiń Komitetu Wschodnionordackiego. Teutonia Jest to jej ukochana kraina dzieciństwa. W różnych okresach życia przed banicją mieszkała w Loardii, Starej i Nowej Teutonii. Była rzecznikiem klubu piłkarskiego Zielnyboru i do dziś jest Giermkiem w Loży Rycerzy Teutońskich. Po powrocie z Banicji również starała się działać w Królestwie Teutonii ale z niewielkim skutkiem. Aktualnie jeśli wraca na terytorium państwowe Sarmacji zatrzymuje się w małej kawalerce jaką dostała od ojca w okolicach Auterry. Stosunki Rodzinne Jej matką jest znana Prymaska, Baronetessa Maria von Primisz, ojcem Hrabia Ivan von Lichtenstein a siostrą Hrabina Yennefer von Witcher. Spokrewniona z Rodem Cesarskim Teutoni od strony ojca. Jej żoną jest Prezydentka Mandragoratu Wandystanu towarzyszka Polyna. Bialeńskie wydania prac Akrypy * Podstawy Języka Bialeńskiego (2014) * Ludność Tatarska w Brodrii (2014, drugie wydanie 2019) * Manifest Akryponyzmu (2015) * Katechizm Instytutu (2015) * Noworoczny program BPR-R (2016) * Anty-Flash (2016) * Dziesięć tez o dzisiejszych zadaniach Radykalizmu (2017) * Zbiór wierszy z Ciemnicy (2017, zbiorczo 2019)